Рукия Кучики
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 14 января , профиль Рукии | gender = женский | height = 144 см | weight = 33 кг | blood type = II | division = 13 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда | team = Файл:13.jpg 13 отряд | partner = Джуширо Укитаке | base of operations = Штаб 13 отряда и поместье Кучики, Сейрейтей, Общество душ (Бывш.) Дом Куросаки, Минамикавасе, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Хисана Кучики (Сестра, †) Бьякуя Кучики (Зять/Приёмный брат) Гинрей Кучики (Приёмный дед) Кога Кучики (?, †) только в аниме | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Соде но Шираюки | bankai = Нет | manga debut = Глава 1 (Том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Фумико Орикаса | english voice = Мишель Рафф | spanish voice = Белен Рока (Испания) Лилиана Барба (Лат. Ам.) }} — лейтенант тринадцатого отряда под командованием капитана Джуширо Укитаке. Рукия — подруга Ичиго Куросаки. Также она сестра Хисаны Кучики; впоследствии Бьякуя Кучики сделал её своей приёмной сестрой. Внешность У невысокой Рукии бледная кожа, фиолетовые глаза и черные волосы, одна прядь которых всегда свисает на лицо между глаз. Бьякуя говорил, что она очень похожа на свою сестру Хисану. Как и все синигами в Готее 13, Рукия носит форму. Через некоторое время после победы над Сосуке Айзеном её волосы стали короче, её причёска стала напоминать каре. Она носит белые текко (что-то вроде перчаток) без пальцев, как у Бьякуи, только длиннее — они кончаются за локтями. Как лейтенант, Рукия носит шеврон на плече. Характер Рукия, родившаяся в низшем классе, остаётся скромной, даже когда её принимают в знатную семью. Она элегантная и «чистая», но в то же время общается и с обычными людьми. Тем не менее, её холодность и замкнутость часто заставляет её скрыть её личные проблемы даже от своих друзей. По словам Укитаке, Рукия никогда не открывает своё сердце и с трудом заводит друзей. Рукия мало что знает о современном мире людей. Она неплохая актриса, и иногда использует это, чтобы выйти из сложной ситуации, например, когда у них были проблемы со школьными учителями или когда она пыталась убедить семью Куросаки позволить ей пожить у них. У Рукии проблемы с выбором одежды, особенно когда она находится в гигае в мире живых, поэтому она часто ворует одежду у сестры Ичиго, Юзу. Она любит забираться на высокие места. Она также любит всё, что связано с кроликами или напоминает их. Она становится весьма раздражительной, когда кто-то оскорбляет её одержимость кроликами. Люди часто испытывают трудности в понимании её рисунков, которые, как правило, изображают кроликов. Она также не любит, когда кто-то жалуется на их качество. Её любимая еда — это огурцы, яйца и чимаки (прессованный рис, иногда с начинкой).Bleach Official Character Book Souls История Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Рукия владеет базовыми знаниями зандзюцу. По собственным словам, ей недостает таланта в фехтовании больше, чем в кидо. Тем не менее, после многочисленных тренировок со своим бывшим наставником Кайеном Шибой её умения значительно улучшились. Она показала себя довольно способной в бою, особенно проявив себя, защищаясь от атак девятого эспады, где ей и пришлось показать свои блестящие навыки фехтования. thumb|right|190px|Рукия использует [[Путь разрушения 73.]] Эксперт кидо: Самой сильной стороной Рукии является ее знания кидо. Она знает и пути разрушения, и пути связывания, и пути возвращения. Как она сама говорила, её оценки по кидо были самыми высокими из её класса, но, когда она вступила в 13 отряд, она обнаружила, что её способности в магии были средними. Благодаря постоянным тренировкам, она сильно развила этот свой навык, и теперь она может использовать Путь разрушения 73 без чтения текста и с значительным разрушающим эффектом. Лишившись меча, она тут же переключается на кидо. Она может использовать кидо высокого уровня в быстрой последовательности без чтения заклинаний и всё ещё сохраняя контроль над ними и их мощь. Также она хорошо умеет комбинировать кидо и даже колдовать несколько одновременно. Большая выносливость: Следует отметить и большую выносливость Рукии. До того, как потерять сознание, будучи пронзённой Неджибаной Аарониро, она смогла убить его. Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на свой небольшой размер, Рукия довольно сильная. Её не стоит недооценивать, даже если с ней нет духовного меча. Когда Мабаши взял её тело под свой контроль при помощи Ритц, Рукия спокойно могла не только поднять Орихиме, но и подбросить её. thumb|right|190px|Безоружная Рукия дерётся с [[Йоши]] Рукопашный бой: Лишившись сил синигами, Рукия дерётся врукопашную. She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. During the Bount invasion, she countered the swift and accurate attacks of Yoshi. Высокий интеллект: Rukia has repeatedly shown herself to be very intelligent. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 155''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 266, pages 7-17 During her forced stay in the living world after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, as shown from her knowledge of Soul Society's history. Высокая духовная сила: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 202, page 4 and can exerting large amounts of reiatsu when needed.Bleach manga, Chapter 264, page 18 Her reiatsu is white.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Эксперт поступи: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.Bleach anime; Episode 149 Духовный меч Соде но Шираюки (袖白雪, «''рукав белого снега''»): В закрытой форме Соде но Шираюки — обычная катана с причудливо украшенной прямоугольной гардой и тиснением в виде ряда изогнутых линий по обе стороны от лезвия. Рукоятка меча красновато-коричневая. thumb|190px|right|Соде но Шираюки *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — «Танцуй» (舞え, маэ). Рукия держит духовный меч впереди себя и вращает им против часовой стрелки. Во время высвобождения клинок, рукоятка и гарда становятся белоснежными. Гарда обретает форму полого круга, похожего на снежинку, а эфес украшает белая лента. Соде но Шираюки признан одним из самых красивых духовных мечей в Обществе душ. Трансформацию сопровождает порыв холодного воздуха, движущийся во всех направлениях. :Способности шикая: Соде но Шираюки причислен к ледяному типу духовных мечей. Клинок обладает несколькими техниками, которые Рукия называет «танцами». Тем не менее, основная способность Соде но Шираюки — заморозка. Рукия способна замораживать цель и на некотором расстоянии , а также создать тропу или платформу изо льда. thumb|190px|right|Some no mai, Tsukishiro :* : Рукия называет танец, держа духовный меч вверх ногами. Клинок начинает светиться, и она совершает стремительную атаку. Атакуя, Рукия "рисует" круг острием Соде но Шираюки и все внутреннее пространство круга замерзает. Круг создает столп яркого света, уходящий далеко в верх, который впоследствии тоже замерзает. Через короткое время, замороженная жертва разрушается. Колонна льда не разрушится, если цель не была ею захвачена.Bleach manga; Episode 154''Bleach'' manga; Episode 364 :* : Рукия называет танец и прокалывает землю, создавая ледяной круг, затем она четыре раза прокалывает отверстия перед собой, образуя полукруг. Кучики принимает боевую стойку и из проколотых отверстий появляются плывущие вверх частицы льда. Они скапливаются на конце Соде но Шираюки и освобождают огромный шквал из снега, льда и холодного воздуха, способный заковать в лед все на своем пути.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 14-17 :* : Рукия называет танец, благодаря которому она вбирает всю влагу из воздуха и направляет ее на конец Соде но Шираюки, создавая клинок из льда. С помощью этой техники Кучики способна изменять длину лезвия. После поражения цели, клинок продолжает замораживать все ближайшие объекты.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-11 :* : Рукия прокалывает землю, образуя ледяную тропу по направлению к намеченной цели. Лед замораживает жертву от макушки до пяток, превращая ее в ледяную глыбу.Bleach anime; Episode 272, Only portrayed in the anime. :*'Ледяная связь': Если нет возможности взять меч, Рукия способна достать его с помощью льда, достигающего до рукоятки. Эта связь позволяет Рукии использовать Соде но Шираюки на расстоянии.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 14-15 *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Появление в других проектах Рукия появляется в большинстве видеоигр по вселенной Блич. В Bleach: Soul Carnival и Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 у нее есть техника Цурарада (氷柱堕, досл. «''падение сосулек''»), благодаря которой Кучики создает сосульки, градом обрушивающиеся на оппонента с воздуха. Тёмная Рукия thumb|Тёмная Рукия. Темная Рукия — это альтернативная форма самой Рукии, возникшая при слиянии с ней Шизуку и Хомуры и существующая только в фильме «Блич: Исчезая во тьме, я звала тебя». В этой форме её духовный меч замещает огромная обоюдоострая коса, с которой Рукия неплохо управляется. Ее одежда имеет явные отличия, и в этом облике она не носит обувь. Ее прежде темные волосы и глаза побледнели. В этом состоянии силы Рукии значительно увеличиваются, изменён и стиль ведения боя. Темная Рукия также появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 в качестве активного персонажа. Интересные факты * Тайт Кубо хотел нарисовать синигами в кимоно. Так он нарисовал Рукию — и она стала первым персонажем Блича. * Музыкальная тема Рукии — «''Wing Stock''» Эшли МакАйзека. * Рукия — самый популярный женский персонаж. В четвёртом опросе она заняла второе место по популярности среди персонажей Блича. * Соде но Шираюки является вторым по популярности духовным мечом по результатам последнего опроса. * В рейтинге лучших сражений схватка Рукии и Аарониро занимает седьмую строчку. *Перчатка, которую Рукия использовала в ранних сериях, окрашена в светло-синий, золотой, оранжевый и белый цвета в манге, в то время как в аниме-адаптации перчатки имели красный, черный, темно-синий и белый оттенки. *'Дневник исполняющего обязанности синигами' вместе с иллюстрациями Рукии был опубликован в Вестнике Сейрейтея. Цитаты Сноски Звания Навигация en:Rukia Kuchiki de:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи